


The Sparta goddess

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Immortality, Kassandra has control of the daughters of artemis and every female mercenaries, Lovers, Money, Multi, Sparta wins, What Kassandra wants Kassandra gets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Kassandra has conqured all of the cult,has her family back together and sparta as secured a victory in the war,now she is looking to relax and unwine with her greatest Wives in greece





	The Sparta goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe spoliers in this one and AU changes

Kassandra was in her newly found fortress with the sparta banner out side but inside were her own army made of hutresses and female mercenaries,some of big women, and small women,she had all the money from the jobs she compleated ny the Billions of money in her vault. but in her room she was in a really large bed to fit up tp 6 or 8 people,she laid calmy with eager eyes staring at xeina who was her insureance policey of her ships that would help sparta,Kassandra coundnt resits being called west wind as it turned not only her on but xeina as she kisses the biceps of xeina and then kisses her on the lips.

"Oh my dear west wind, such sexual eys your showing, turns me on and out fire in my breast and heart, unlocking a hunger inside me."She says stroking the hair of kassandra.Kassandra smiles."Thanks my big lovey brute,i feel my pride sweel every time you call me your west wind."Kassandra said smirking she feels another set of hands on her belly and the weat feeling of the tougnes of roxana and odessa,roxana was her field commander leading the mercenaries into battle, roxana turned kassandra with the voice,but mostly of how she fights and loves to see roxana sweat and the blood of her enemies on her body,And Odessa who was The Archery commander leading women who can hold a bow and arrow to serve the Sparta Goddess gladly."I long for some compention with your wives,i want first blood on your your body My Goddess." Roxana said smirking as she playfully plays tug of war with xenia for kassandra as both women laugh at each other,Odessa Plays with kassandra's legs licking them,"We are yours forever until death but death is a long way sowe have all the time in the world to be yours my love." she says kissing kassandra's lips.

 

Daphnae sneaks behind kassandra licking the ear and cheeks on her face grinning.Daphnae stil had control over the daughters of artemis,but kassandra has more control over them, she bring the food from the beasts of the forests, she thanked kassandra for making her see reason on that sad time that she wanted kassandra to kll her for control bur she was now happy to be hers forever.

"Im glad for sharing you with the rest but im more on top of the pack for you, for my body is your as well as my mind and my bow,: daphnae said as she strokes the belly button of kassandra with and small knife as kassandra struggle her urges as her hips buckled as well as her chest,

Zopheras appered from the door showing her sweaty body she repersented sparta and kassandra in olympics chanllages but also is a feisty fighter in battle earning kills under her belt,she took a rag and wipes the sweat off as she rigns it on kassandra's body as kassandra laughs."My offering to you my love,for you being a great teacher and lover."

And walks in kyra, her brains of the operations, Kyra is in charge of planning, and leading all her wives and the army into victory and riches and glory."Ah, cant start with you silver island lover now can you,want all of us to have some fun with our goddess." Kyra gets on top of her wife kassandra an grawls to her with a smug grin on her face as all women were nude getting ready for some fun as all of then kiss each other on the lips and their goddess

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued


End file.
